


Gee Saw Frank's Search History...

by noneveragain



Series: The Edge Of Petals [10]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!Frank - Freeform, M/M, daddy!frank, kitten!gee, mentions of fisting, sub!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double update oooo </p>
<p>And should I even do fisting or ? I'm still thinking about it heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gee Saw Frank's Search History...

"Daddy daddy!" Gee squealed running down the stairs with Frank's laptop in his hand. He wanted to show his daddy what he had bought on Amazon! It was a little tail that had a part that went in your bum! Gee saw it on one of his daddy's videos in his search history and thought it was so cute and had to have one! 

Gee was always really confused whenever he watched porn. He didn't really know what it was yet he still watched it. It just didn't have an effect on him you know? He was basically watching to see what his daddy liked and he thought the tail was perfect! 

"What's up baby boy?" Frank asked going up to Gerard and grabbing the computer from the boys hands. When he saw the butt plug he choked on air. 

"Gerard where did you find this?" Frank asked, even though he could obviously see he found it on amazon, he just couldn't really think of anything to ask. 

"I saw it in one of your videos daddy! The one where the other guy was shoving his big boy parts in the other guys mouth and the other guy had a cute little tail on him! I looked it up and that one looks just like it!" Gerard squealed, bouncing a bit. 

"W-what? What video?" Frank pushed, obviously extremely perplexed.

"The one in your search history silly!" Gee giggled grabbing the computer from his daddy's hand and putting it on the counter. 

"I found a lot of them. You watch those videos a lot daddy. Why?" Gee inquired, his head tilting to the side a bit. Now that Gerard has found out Frank watches porn, on a daily fucking basis, what was Frank to do now? What did he tell Gee it was? 

"That's um, like movies baby." Frank replied shakily, quickly turning the computer to him and clearing his search history faster than he ever could. 

"Gerard! You got the express shipping? Honey we don't have that much money we can't be spending it too much!" Frank yelled. The money thing was a total lie and Frank knew it. They had a fuck ton of money, Frank just really wasn't ready to see Gerard with a butt plug in his ass. 

"Oops." Gerard whispered, his head gently sinking with his bottom lip jutted out. Frank immediatly felt awful. He pulled the pouting boy into his arms and began running his back. "Baby it's okay. Next time tell me okay?"

"Okay. Sorry daddy." Gerard frowned. 

"It's okay. But baby, you do know this goes in your bum right?" Frank asked a small smile playing against his lips. 

"Yeah daddy I know, it was just so cute! Don't you think it'll look cute on me! Maybe we can even do what those guys were doing in that video! You can put your big boy parts in my mouth while I wear the tail!" Gee exclaimed, smiling widely as Frank felt the twitch in his pants. 

"Yeah baby, maybe we could. I mean it's coming in two days so." Frank giggled. He honestly would love to reenact that video because little did Gerard know, that was his favorite one and he's famtasized about doing all of it with Gerard. The fisting would probably not be good for Gerard, but Frank would love to have Gee suck him off then fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Who knows, maybe Gerard will like fingering so much Frank could take it up a notch. 

Speaking of fisting.

"Daddy there was also this part on the video where the guy was like shoving his whole hand into the other guy and they both seemed to enjoy it a lot. I wanna try that daddy!" While Frank would fucking love to do that to Gee and he could feel his cock hardening just fucking thinking about it. It might have to wait. Gee was a precious doll and Frank didn't want to break him to pieces - yet. 


End file.
